


Kray Foresight’s Ark

by insect_apocalypse



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad End AU (Promare), Burnish (Promare), Burnish Culture (Promare), Character Death, Death, Gen, Promare (2019) Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insect_apocalypse/pseuds/insect_apocalypse
Summary: What a satisfying ending for Kray Foresight.All his plans had finally come to fruition. The Parnassus was his ark, and Kray was the space-exploring pioneer, destined to save humanity from itself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kray Foresight’s Ark

**_"Galo!"_ **

Lio Fotia whipped his head around almost violently before he could give it a second thought, the familiar blaze of the Promare's flames erupting from him and digging into the obsidian, flaring back up at Galo Thymos' feet. He could feel himself getting light headed as his strength was tested, teeth clenched so hard they could crack at any moment. The beginning signs of a headache pounded vigorously against his skull, and he nearly rolled his head back in a useless attempt to move the throbbing sensation away from his forehead, but he interrupted himself before he could even try. Even now, _especially now,_ he would rather die a miserable death than give any indication that he was becoming weaker. No matter what, he had to keep his head up. For Galo's sake. _For the sake of his people._ He had to remain strong for them.

Lio could only hope that Galo would remain strong too. For his own sake. _Just a moment longer._

But, to his horror, Kray Foresight's white-hot flames barreled through his own before the firefighter had the chance to duck away, and he flew off the edge with a pained wail. The man's fearful cry pierced through his heart in a way that no bullet could. The miserable, _shameful_ feeling of letting someone fall- _for him-_ bubbled up deep in his core, and it took everything he had not to respond with a wail of his own. He could only count on the lingering flickers of his flame now, and he silently hoped that they would be enough to save him. The prospect of his all not being _enough_ against Kray was threatening to eat him up inside.

_Kray._

**_Kray Foresight._ **

Lio shut his eyes tight, eyebrows furrowed so far they nearly knitted together. _"You **monster."**_ He seethed under his breath, rage smoldering just below his throat, suffocating him. In response, Kray merely pulled him taut against his side, Burnish arm constricting him like a python trying to kill its prey. But Kray didn't want him dead. Not yet. 

"NO!!" The Governor howled, ripping the metal pod out of Lio De Galon. "A _SAVIOR!"_ Fiery wings erupted from his back, and next thing Lio knew, he was even further in the air, no doubt heading towards the Promatech engine. **_"SAVIOR OF MANKIND!"_** Lio had half a mind to self-combust right there, set them both alight with a heat ten times as intense as the sun, but he knew it would be no use. Otherwise, Kray would already be a pile of ashes. Instead, the Burnish shot the larger man a death glare, which the other paid no mind to. He attempted to look back, hoping to see Galo alive and well, ready to come after him, but all he could see from this height were the ruins and outskirts of Promepolis.

After the pod is propelled into the center of the engine and Lio is roughly flung inside, the next thing he remembered feeling was the sharp pain of barbed wire being wrapped haphazardly around his limbs and torso. Large hands are merciless against him, shoving him around and tugging the wire tighter against his arms, likely trying to draw some sort of reaction out of him- a last laugh on Kray's part, perhaps. Lio would not let him have it. He only stared at the Governor, nose crinkled in indignation, the most leaving his lips being a soft hiss of pain. He's endured far worse. He _will_ endure far worse.

Retreating to the control panel, Kray begun his short speech, though in Lio's mind, the worthless drivel may as well have gone on for hours. "Your brothers are inside the surrounding pods," Kray started in his fraudulent, soft-spoken tone, with a hint of maliciousness that made the smaller boy sick to his stomach. He could still hear their death throes, groans like a terrible cacophony. He could only imagine how much pain they've been through already. If some of his Burnish kin have already completely turned to ash. Kray's words were merely background noise to him, but they still drilled into his brain, anger pulsing through his veins in hot waves. "You'll fly us all over the stars, shouldering your fellows' screams." Kray smiled delicately, _devilishly._ "...And you'll become the myth of mankind. An undue _luxury_ for a Burnish fool."

"You won't get away with this." Lio hissed, to which Kray simply hummed with a satisfied grin. A single action from the Governor sent the hundreds of capsules lining the walls spinning at speeds that made Lio nauseous just watching them. The energy from the Burnish's rage and misery surged directly towards the center pod, pulling a low scream out of his throat. _Pain. Fury. **Shame.**_ He could feel it all.

And for the first time, he hoped that Galo would come for him- come barreling into his life and taking center attention, like he always seemed to. His flames were all he had to support him, and now, they were being used against his will, against _him,_ and everything he stood for.

"Come on, get angry. Your rage will power the engine," Kray said encouragingly, before broadcasting his voice to the main tower. "This is Kray. Restart countdown." He ordered, moving a monstrous obsidian hand to smooth out his hair. "...We'll warp in five minutes."

_{ “Roger! Parnassus, five minutes to warp!" }_

...Five minutes. That was all the time Galo had to find his way here. _If_ he could find his way here.

Lio couldn't save himself from this one. He couldn't move without sparks of agony sending shocks through his body. He could feel himself beginning to crumble from the inside out. He was losing the ability to scream any more, his throat hoarse. _He swore he could taste ash._

_He was dying. More importantly, his people were dying with him._

* * *

**_Galo Thymos never comes._ **

Lio Fotia falls unconscious from the pain before the ship is able to warp, but his body is still largely intact, Promare seeping out of his deteriorating person and fueling the engine to keep the portal steady. 

The Parnassus once again lifts off the Earth, distancing itself from the flame-ridden hellscape below it. The people below are horrified. Screaming for their Governor to come back to them, or at least take them with him. The Earth is swiftly eaten alive by the Promare, and the fear of death is the last feeling overtaking those left behind. The Parnassus floats almost silently through the portal, fueled by the broken and rapidly fallen Burnish, and Kray Foresight doesn't say a word. 

When Kray returns to the Promatech engine, it is deathly silent. Those who survived were surely at their limit, crumbling away in their sleep. Lio Fotia was one of them. Surveying the scene, Kray notices the Burnish leader in his pod, hanging on by a single thread of wire that quickly snaps and sends the boy falling meekly to the floor. His shins, left arm, and right forearm have all turned to dust, the deathly odor of ash creeping up his side and eating that away too. The Governor wouldn't lie to himself; it was satisfying to see the other this way. Defeated. _Dying. **Fading away at his feet.**_ He had half a mind to crush the small boy under his boot, and watch his delicate body collapse around it.

So he did.

Kray Foresight's scuffed, white boot collided with Lio Fotia's chest, which deteriorated easily and sent his foot directly through it. His organs have long disintegrated already, leaving the Burnish a hollow husk. Lio didn't react whatsoever, which was a little disappointing, considering it implied that he's already dead. It's less fun that way. 

Still, that didn't stop him. He retracted his foot, dusting off the ash clinging to his shoes. He then kneeled by Lio's head, watching it get slowly eaten away, too, by ash. He attempted to comb gloved fingers through his hair, and it crumbled under him. He delicately held his cheek, and that crumbled away too, as if the boy had no bones at all. He tried not to breathe in the particles floating in the air around him- Lio's, most likely mixed in with his kin as well. 

What a satisfying ending for Kray Foresight. All his plans had finally come to fruition; after this, he planned to land the Parnassus on a suitable planet and start life anew, with himself on top of it all. The Burnish would be nothing but the villains to his underdog story, where he vanquished the evil, flame-spitting terrorists and found new hope for mankind. Sure, he had to make sacrifices, but every hero does. The Parnassus was his ark, and Kray was the space-exploring pioneer, destined to save humanity from itself. Once this small moment of personal victory was over, he was to greet the members of a new era of society, and he expected praise. After all, it was what he deserved.   
  


Kray Foresight looked down upon the crumbling ashes of Lio Fotia, the _pathetic_ ex-leader of Mad Burnish. Only the majority of his head remained, eyes closed in a manner that was almost peaceful. _It angered Kray._

He connected the bottom of his boot to Lio Fotia’s fragile face, crushing it into ash underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> .......hiiii
> 
> so okay my plan was to make this into a whole series and everything but after writing like half of this part i realized that kray is a fucking idiot dumbass and even if the Parnassus warped successfully, Omega Centauri isn’t even habitable, plus a bunch of other plotholes that make a legitimate Bad End AU difficult to write sooo 
> 
> this is it byee :•)
> 
> ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁
> 
> Find me at the social media below!
> 
> ▵ Instagram => @insect_apocalypse (For art vomit)  
> ▵ Twitter => @bugapocalypse (I don't post here)
> 
> ★ <3 as extra Kudos  
> ★ Kudos and comments are appreciated!! I'll reply to all the comments I can  
> 


End file.
